


That Depends On How Selfish You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TheWholesomeOne: ALEXANDER IS THE GUY FROM THE COFFEE SHOP</p><p>TheoBOIsia: u had love at first sight feelings for alexander hamilton </p><p>TheoBOIsia: of all people in this world</p><p>TheoBOIsia: u chose alexander hamilton</p><p>TheWholesomeOne: it’s not like i could help it but like</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Depends On How Selfish You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = A.spam  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Hercules Mulligan = HercuPLS  
> Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette = TheFrenchiestBi  
> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne  
> Adrienne de Noailles = Adream  
> Theodosia Prevost = TheoBOIsia  
> Dolley Madison = TheArtHeaux

A.Spam: yoooooooooooooooooooooooooo james’ dolley and her squad are doing a girls’ night out so i was invited for a guys’ night in at the madisons’ home and i’m bringing john since the others are worried that the one single girl in dolley’s squad is going to steal my heart

YAWNathan: u don’t trust urself

A.Spam: it’s also an excuse to bring you with me <3

YAWNathan: <3

A.Spam: I’m extending the invitation to you @TheFrenchiestBi and @HercuPLS

A.Spam: there is a woman named Adrienne in dolley’s squad so,, it could be your adrienne,,,

TheFrenchiestBi: it is

A.Spam: i feel like u should have told us that ur soulmate belongs to my work friend’s wife’s squad

TheFrenchiestBi: why would i tell u about her friends ?

YAWNathan: bc u’ve literally told us everything else about her

HercuPLS: rt

TheFrenchiestBi: wait 

TheFrenchiestBi: omg

A.Spam: what

TheFrenchiestBi: should the day ever come that I am blessed enough by adrienne to be deemed worthy enough to take her hand in matrimony, i’m going to become one the husbands™

HercuPLS: i wanna be one of the husbands™

A.Spam: well,,, as far as my understanding goes, only Thomas and Eliza (the one they’re worried i’m going to fall in love with) are single,,, so those are your options

HercuPLS: ur telling me my only chance at marriage is thomas jefferson

A.Spam: I suppose I am

YAWNathan: u have to know other people

HercuPLS: but i don’t

TheFrenchiestBi: you own a tailor shop thing, you talk to people all the time

HercuPLS; but they’re cUSTOMERS it’s different

A.Spam: then i guess ur stuck with thomas

HercuPLS: i don’t know how to feel about that

YAWNathan: have you ever talked with thomas?

HercuPLS: not really

TheFrenchiestBi: NOW YOU HAVE TO COME AND TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO MEET YOUR POTENTIAL FUTURE LOVER

HercuPLS: i don’t think so

A.Spam: okay but u should still come

A.Spam: bc James and Thomas are going to be weird together, and my dearest John and I will probably be weird together, so you and Laf can pair up and be weird together together,,, or u can leave him to burr

TheFrenchiestBi: @HercuPLS i beg of ur, pls don’t do that

HercuPLS: what, am i supposed to leave burr to be weird by himself

A.Spam: y e s

A.Spam: that’s what he does all the time anyways, so it won’t even be out of the ordinary

HercuPLS: I see ur point

A.Spam: SO YOU’RE IN

TheFrenchiestBi: oui

HercuPLS: do i really have a choice

YAWNathan: no

HercuPLS: then i guess I’m in

A.Spam: :-)

\---

TheArtHeaux: lol i made james invite people from work over so he’s not sulking alone while we’re out

TheoBOIsia: omg i know aaron was complaining about it

Adream: Alexander was invited by James, and he’s making Laf go and Laf is all proud bc he’s one of the men attached to one of us girlies here in our squad

TheWholesomeOne: that’s adorable omg

Adream: yeah, apparently alex is dragging along john, laf, and hercules too

TheArtHeaux: do u think he’s told james

Adream: probably not

TheWholesomeOne: those people are all laf’s friends, right

Adream: y e p

TheoBOIsia: WAIT

TheoBOIsia: WHO OF THOSE MEN ARE SINGLE

TheArtHeaux: TIME TO PAIR ELIZA UP HELL YES

TheWholesomeOne: this is unnecessary

Adream: i honestly do not know

TheoBOIsia: i guess we’ll just have to figure it out the old-fashioned way

TheArtHeaux: but flirting until they either ask u out or they get uncomfortable and leave

TheWholesomeOne: or, i could, you know, ask?

TheoBOIsia: bleh

TheoBOIsia: that’s b o r i n g

TheWholesomeOne: I’m boring

Adream: YOU ARE NOT

Adream: YOU ARE LOVELY IN ALL WAYS AND WE DO NOT DESERVE YOU IN OUR LIVES

TheArtHeaux: WE DON’T DESERVE YOU ELIZA

TheWholesomeOne: <3

TheArtHeaux: <3

Adream: <3

TheoBOIsia: <3

\---

TheWholesomeOne: G U Y S

TheArtHeaux: Eliza, we’re right next to you

TheWholesomeOne: I can’t say this outloud

Adream: what is it ???

TheWholesomeOne: ALEXANDER IS THE GUY FROM THE COFFEE SHOP

TheoBOIsia: u had love at first sight feelings for alexander hamilton 

TheoBOIsia: of all people in this world

TheoBOIsia: u chose alexander hamilton

TheWholesomeOne: it’s not like i could help it but like

TheWholesomeOne: he just walked in,, and my heart,,, went

TheWholesomeOne: B O O M

TheArtHeaux: okay but like,,, of all people

TheWholesomeOne: what’s wrong with him ?

TheWholesomeOne: he’s so p r e t t y

Adream: rt

TheoBOIsia: i’ll give u that he’s an attractive fucker

TheoBOIsia: but also,,,

TheArtHeaux: he’s a ho

TheWholesomeOne: but how do u kno

Adream: lol he’s fucked almost everyone here

TheWholesomeOne: n o

TheArtHeaux: and more than that

TheArtHeaux: he’s just really selfish and fights everyone on everything

TheoBOIsia: like he has good traits, don’t get me wrong

TheoBOIsia: he’s just not really meant for having a healthy, happy relationship

Adream: besides i think he’s dating john

TheWholesomeOne: The one with the ponytail?

Adream: yeah

TheWholesomeOne: He’s the one who was with alex before at the coffee shop

TheArtHeaux: that’s cute

TheWholesomeOne: okay but back to before

TheWholesomeOne: what do u meant he’s fucked everyone

Adream: he’s definitely had ~*~relations~*~ with gilbert at least once

TheoBOIsia: aaron’s forever salty bc alex never did with him

TheArtHeaux: I don’t think james has, and i’m not actually sure about Thomas. Thomas definitely had/has a thing for him though

TheWholesomeOne: that’s not everyone

TheoBOIsia: i had sex with alex

TheArtHeaux: same

TheWholesomeOne: wtf

Adream: is he any good

TheoBOIsia: u have no fuckign idea

TheArtHeaux: if he wasn’t as completely unbearable as he is as a human being, that wouldn’t have ever stopped

Adream: why did it stop

TheArtHeaux: he refused a booty call bc he was writing something

TheoBOIsia: that’s not unusual though

TheArtHeaux: he was the one that made the booty call

Adream: omg

TheWholesomeOne: what is this

TheoBOIsia: the #truth

TheWholesomeOne: omg he just looked at me

Adream: people do that, eliza

TheWholesomeOne: my heart did the thing

TheArtHeaux: i’m so sorry 

TheArtHeaux: ur going to have to go through it yourself

TheWholesomeOne: ???

TheoBOIsia: ur rationalizing that he couldn’t be that bad to urself, aren’t you

TheWholesomeOne: yes ?

TheArtHeaux: ur going to have to go through it yourself or let the crush fade naturally

TheWholesomeOne: he has a boyfriend though

TheoBOIsia: that won’t stop him

TheWholesomeOne: are you serious

TheArtHeaux: she is

Adream: flirt with him and you could have him in ur bed in like a week, from my understanding

TheoBOIsia: rt

TheWholesomeOne: is it worth it?

TheArtHeaux: is it worth a night with alexander hamilton to ruin his relationship and friendships and get over your thing for him

TheoBOIsia: honestly that depends on how selfish u are

TheArtHeaux: like too much of me is leaning towards the yes to be able to confidently say no

TheWholesomeOne: okay but like u guys always say that aaron and james are gr9 in bed

TheoBOIsia: and they are

Adream: so’s gilbert, if anyone cares

TheArtHeaux: WE WILL DISCUSS THAT WHILE WE ARE OUT

Adream: why aren’t we discussing later

TheoBOIsia: bc eliza’s opportunity to act is now

TheWholesomeOne: and from what i’ve heard u say about the things they do, they’re like impossible level gr9

TheArtHeaux: they are

TheoBOIsia: but alexander is b e t t e r

TheArtHeaux: and that was in college

TheoBOIsia: omg ur right

TheoBOIsia: do u think if i asked aaron

TheWholesomeOne: THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE DISCUSSION

TheoBOIsia: I’M JUST SAYING

TheArtHeaux: i wouldn’t mind testing that theory

Adream: CEASE THIS

Adream: ALEXANDER IS IN A RELATIONSHIP - HE JUST KISSED JOHN

TheWholesomeOne: they’re so cute together omg

TheArtHeaux: @TheWholesomeOne go flirt with alex

TheoBOIsia: really all u gotta do is smile at him, look at him like he’s the love of ur life (which i don’t think you’ll have a hard time doing) introduce yourself, and then leave

TheoBOIsia: and then throw him like a lingering glance as u leave and he’ll be #caught

TheWholesomeOne: that doesn’t make any sense

Adream: it’ll work

TheWholesomeOne: f i n e

TheoBOIsia: omg she’s doing it

TheArtHeaux: this is amazing

Adream: do u see alex’s face holy shit

TheoBOIsia: this is amazing

Adream: eliza is irresistible

TheArtHeaux: the blackness in alex’s soul is probably sensing eliza’s purity and he wants to corrupt it

TheoBOIsia: #true

Adream: omg look at john

TheArtHeaux: s h i t


End file.
